<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragons of Blood by DaemonVI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452035">Dragons of Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonVI/pseuds/DaemonVI'>DaemonVI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonVI/pseuds/DaemonVI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dance of Dragons was averted, Viserys names his brother Daemon as heir and wed him to his daughter thus creating a unified front. From there the Targaryens thrived until Daemon I Blackfyre. The Great Bastard launched a bloody war after managing to mount one of the many dragons at Dragonstone. Thankfully the united front of the Targaryens has managed to push back the few Blackfyre rebellions and usher in a new era of peace. </p><p>Until Rhaegar took Lyanna to his second wife, breaking the betrothal between her and Robert Baratheon, which launched the Kingdom into another, short lived war. Robert was defeated and tucked tail to Essos where’s he’s been content live out his life as a sellsword. </p><p>More info; Aerys and Rhaella had 5 living children, 4 boys and one girl.<br/>Lord Tywin had a son before Jamie and Cersei was born.<br/>The Targaryens still have dragons, and quite a few of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One.</p><p> </p><p>Daemon, The sky’s over the Kingsroad 298AC</p><p> </p><p>The wind blew through his raven hair, cold and cool on his skin, as he flew through the skies atop Caraxes, or the Red Dread as the commonfolk had come to call it. He was returning from a 4 year long stay in the North at his uncles castle, Winterfell, where he resided as the Warden of the North, and headed for Kingslanding. The Pit of Vipers was a more apt name, for around every corner there was a scheme or plot. Courtly intrigue was not something he was fond of, Daemon preferred the art of the sword, dedicating the majority of his free time to training. </p><p>The silhouette of Kingslanding appeared just ahead, the smoke rising from the Street of Steel was visible from a few leagues away. He planned to head straight for the Dragonpit, away from the public where he could dismount in peace and hopefully make a discreet entrance inside the Red Keep. He was looking forward to seeing his family, well most of them anyway.</p><p>In quick time he was already descending down to the Dragonpit. Caraxes massive wings could be heard all the way down to fleabottom, the sound eerily like thunder claps. </p><p>“There there, boy.” Daemon strikes a gloved hand down the side of the dragons snout, it’s head easily the size of large double carriage, dwarfing Daemons frame. “Rest, it’s been a long journey.” </p><p>The relationship between him and his mount was deep, deeper than his siblings, his father said it was due to his Stark blood. Whatever it was it felt like an extension of himself, a bond like no other.</p><p>The Dragonpit was guarded at all times by the Dragonguards, a unit specifically commissioned for the very purpose of keeping people out of the pit. He strode by them as the bowed low and each gave a ‘Your Grace’ as he passed. By now the castle would’ve heard of his arrival, a dragon was a hard thing to hide after all and Caraxes was large and loud.</p><p>Making his way down the winding path that led from the Dragonpit to the Red Keep he couldn’t help but wonder how his family would behave now that he was back. Before he’d left for the North him and Aegon had been best friends, his relationship with Rhaenys was good and Daenerys was like another sister to him. His uncles were decent, Viserys a bit lecherous but other than that they were normal. His worries lay with his cousins. He’d always had a rivalry with his cousin Aemond, the boy was always envious and far too full of himself. Not that Daemons taunting or jests made it any better but then again his father did say he inherited his temper from both sides. ‘Dragonsblood’ his Father had called it, ‘Wolfsblood’ his Uncle Ned had called it.</p><p>He had much to tell his father, of the state of the Nights Watch to the situation with the Wildlings, some of which he’d likely already know. Looking up from his journey, the red walls of the Red Keep lay ahead of him. Four guards stood at the main entrance as he approached. </p><p>“Halt, in the name of King Rhaegar. State your business.” One burly guard growled out. </p><p>“Prince Daemon Targaryen.” He smirked as it dawned on their faces. “Son of King Rhaegar.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rhaegar, The Dragon King</p><p> </p><p>It was the day. A messenger from his sons party had arrived the day earlier as he and the rest of his family broke their fast, his brother, Maekar, of the Kingsguard had been the one to take the man in. Apparently his son had seen fit to mount his dragon and come home early, leaving the rest of his party to make their way by horse. </p><p>“See to it that this man is fed and watered. He must’ve rode at great speed to reach us.” Rhaegar had told his brother who dutifully bowed before exiting the room. </p><p>“Daemon will be here early?.” Egg asked. He’d missed his little brothers presence dearly, evident in his lack of enthusiasm in the training yard. Daemon was the only one who could properly motivate him in the art of the sword. </p><p>“Tomorrow at noon at the latest, or so this note says.” Viserys, the youngest of Rhaegars brothers said as he held up the parchment and read its contents. He was always the most carefree of his siblings, of the whole family in fact. It would be good to have the whole family back together, Rhaegar mused. Although it would be one more member of the Targaryens thrown to the court of Kingslanding, a place where schemes and plots thrived, where false truths and half lies were spoken frequently, where promises were made and where promises were broken. He only hoped Daemons time up north with his honour bound uncle hadn’t softened him to the atmosphere of the Red Keep. </p><p>“Lord Tyrell informed of his intention to throw a grand tourney at Daemons return.” The Lord of the Reach had mentioned it when he arrived in the Kingslanding with his brood, a daughter and two of his sons. Already he’d petitioned for his son, Loras, to join the Kingsguard and he had an inkling he was vying for a betrothal between either Aegon and his daughter or Rhaenys and his heir. “At Highgarden of course, and he’s offered to foot the bill.” </p><p>“He wants something.” His mother Rhaella stated, steel in her voice. She had once been a friend of Lord Mace’s mother, Lady Olenna, the Queen of Thorns, known for being the true brains behind House Tyrell. “He’s long hoped for his blood on the throne.” As had many other lords, one in particular came to his mind. </p><p>“Lord Tywin has also came to me, but he was far more forward in his actions.” Rhaegar smiled. “He asked me to consider his granddaughter, Myrcella, or his grandson Joffrey when thinking of betrothals. </p><p>“Joffrey is an arse.” Daenerys, his youngest sibling said before she covered her mouth with her hand and looked away. His mother already had a reproach on her tongue but he beat her too it. </p><p>“He is, but young ladies, princess’s even more so, should not use that language.” The twinkle in his eye let her know he wasn’t being 100% serious. “Apologise, Daenerys or no midnight rides.” Yes, he knew of those. </p><p>He could barely sit still the next day as he sat in the Throne Room, Caraxes had been spotted by a member of the house guard landing in the Dragonpit, a small shadow atop her back. His sons arrival had brought the vultures to the city, lords waiting to throw their daughters at his sons or vice versa. Lord Lannister, his Master Of Coin has invited his daughter and her Lord husband along with their brood. Lord Tyrell had arrived with two of his four children, his mother Lady Olenna in tow. He could already imagine how the Tourney W was going to go. An entire realm of lords vying for more power, either by marrying in to the ruling family or creating alliances. He could already feel the headache coming on, until the Herald called out with an announcement. </p><p>“Prince Daemon Targaryen. Son of King Rhaegar and Queen Lyanna.” The heralds voice was deep and baritone as the doors gave way and in walked his son. Dressed in the blacks and reds of their house. His wavy black curls so like his mother’s, only the platinum streak that ran through it and his dark violet eyes combined with his ethereal looks marked him as a Targaryen. </p><p>“Father.” The boy, no man, spoke as he walked to the bottom of the stairs that led to the throne and took a knee. </p><p>“Rise my son. It pleases me to have you back, beside family where you belong.” And not up north in the frozen winterlands went unspoken. </p><p>“I have something else that will please you father, something I found in my time beyond the Wall.” Gasps from around the throne room could be heard at his statement, his own family looked shocked. Daemon however just stood and unfurled the long bag he had strapped to his back. He reached a hand inside and pulled out a magnificent looking sheath. It wasn’t until he saw the hilt of the sword that he himself gasped, a hand coming to his mouth. </p><p>“Is that.?” The words failed him.</p><p>“Dark Sister, father. Finally returned to his rightful place.”</p><p>His son spoke as he took the sword from its sheath. The smokey ripples throughout the steel, the hilt, the crossguard, it was definitely Dark Sister, the sword wielded by Visenya Targaryen, Sister-wife to Aegon the Conqueror, and wielded by King Daemon I Targaryen, his sons namesake.</p><p>That his son had the sword was a mystery, what with it being thought lost beyond the wall along with the body of Brynden ‘Bloodraven’ Rivers, another of the great Bastards and the last wielder of Dark Sister. </p><p> </p><p>Aegon, The Crown Prince</p><p>His brother was different. From the moment he walked through the doors, Aegon knew his brother had changed. Gone was the often brooding young boy and in its place a confident, if still quiet, Prince. </p><p>‘Dark Sister, the sword of warriors’ Aegon was still astonished his brother had managed to find the ancestral sword, one of two, and the other one also happened to be in there possession. Blackfyre lay in his fathers solar, The Sword of Kings some called it, for it were that very sword that gave the first Blackfyre the added courage to rebel against the crown. Now it lay back in its rightful owners, as did Dark Sister. </p><p>After his brother had finished being paraded in front of the court, his father called for today’s session to end and ushered the family out the Throne Room and in to his solar, joined by two of the Kingsguards, Ser Jamie and their uncle Ser Maekar.</p><p>“I can’t believe it.” His father began as he sat at his desk, Dark Sister laid out across the mahogany table as his fathers fingers caressed it</p><p>“How did you find it?.” Aegon directed the question at his brother who had sat himself in a chair in the corner of the room. </p><p>“Beyond the Wall.” Came his brothers voice, even that had changed though that was to be expected. He had a slightly deeper voice and sounded.. Northern a bit. “Found Brynden Rivers as well. Or what was left of him at least.” </p><p>“Is it true Caraxes couldn’t cross the wall?.” This time it was Daenerys who spoke up, their petite aunt was always a curious one. </p><p>“Aye, it was strange. It was like he just didn’t want to, no matter how much i tried to egg him on. No matter though, the battle was relatively straight forward. The wildlings aren’t much for strategy or formation, our armoured horse cut through them like piss through snow.” He smirked as he recounted the tale. Aegon couldn’t help but be slightly envious. Daemon had been able to fight in a war while he had been sent to Sunspear with his uncles and cousins. It didn’t take long for the feeling to dissipate though. </p><p>“And what of the Nights Watch?.” Their fathers voice piped up once he’d finished admiring the blade. “The Lord Commander has often sent ravens asking for men, is the situation truly that dire.” </p><p>“Aye, Father. Only 4 castles are manned and the Nights Watch numbers only a few hundred men. Their sorely undermanned and under equipped.”</p><p>Aegon didn’t know why that would matter much considering the Wildling army had already been defeated but judging by the quick look that his father got in his eye he guessed there was more to it than he realised. </p><p>“I will discuss it with the Small Council tomorrow. Perhaps we could empty the Black Cells. No matter, the Nights Watch will receive help.” </p><p>Outside his fathers solar Rhaenys, his mother and Daenerys all headed off for afternoon tea with the ladies of court. </p><p>“Daemon.” He called out to his brother who was standing speaking to Ser Jamie outside the door. “I can’t believe you found Dark Sister.” He continued as he slung his arm around his littler brothers shoulder. He was still about a half a head taller than him but Daemon was slightly broader. “Why don’t we head to the training yard like old days and you can recount me with your tales of the North? You too Ser Jamie.” </p><p>“Excellent idea, my Prince. I’ve missed making you eat the dirt.” The smug grin of Jamie Lannister never grew old.</p><p>“I agree.” Daemons eyes twinkled with mirth. “Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two</p><p> </p><p>Elia Martell</p><p>It was good to see the relationship between her eldest son and Lyanna’s son had not changed. Truly, she had been worried that mayhaps the time apart would create a rift between them, the Gods only know how many times her own brother, Oberyn, would try stir the pot, always claiming that it was a matter of time before Daemon took a shot at the throne, although she knew in her heart that Oberyn was just looking for her. He always considered Rhaegar and Lyanna’s marriage and subsequent child a stain on her honour but he couldn’t have been more wrong. She was Dornish after all, she had more exotic tastes than the rest of the kingdoms, if only the Gods hadn’t been so cruel to take their precious She-Wolf from them. </p><p>“I heard the Prince Daemon has returned, Your Grace.” The ever haughty voice of Lady Cersei Baratheon piped up as she took a sip of tea. A woman she had never liked, nor would she ever, that she was certain of.</p><p>“Tis true. I seen his dragon flying overhead as I walked the gardens this morning. You can’t miss the thing.” Lady Rosby, a middle aged woman with a kind heart was the one who replied before she looked sheepishly at Elia for interrupting. “My apologies, Your Grace. My old mind gets excited when thinking of those magnificent creatures.” </p><p>“It is of no worries, Lady Rosby.” Elia replied gently before she turned her attention to Cersei.</p><p>“Nothing gets past you does it, Lady Cersei?.” Came Elia’s response which in turn caused a scowl to grace the Lioness’ face. “Prince Daemon has indeed returned, a tourney is to be held at Highgarden to celebrate.” </p><p>Elia knew why Cersei brought up the topic of Daemon. For years, ever since she knew that she would never get a shot at Rhaegar Cersei has been trying to push for a betrothal for her daughter Myrcella and Aegon. After being told no for the thousandth time it seemed she had moved her sights to Daemon. No, the Lannister’s would have no influence on the next generation of rulers. </p><p>“How old would he be now?.” Cersei was doing her very best not to rise to Elias comment it seemed for her mouth was hidden by her tea cup. “Ages with my Myrcella if I remember correctly.” </p><p>“It is so. Your daughter is a sweet girl.” Only the Gods know where she got that from for neither Stannis nor Cersei could ever be described as sweet. “Perhaps we could speak to the King about making her a lady in waiting for my daughter, or perhaps Princess Daenerys, they are closer in age, no?.” With these words she flashed a meaningful look to the two young ladies in question who had stayed strangely quiet during this exchange. </p><p>From the satisfied look that flashed in Cersei’s eyes Elia knew she had her. All she had to do was dangle a little bit of what the Lioness’ wanted in front of her and she matched on to it. </p><p>“I think that would be a splendid idea, Your Grace.” </p><p>“I for one would be glad to welcome Myrcella as one of my ladies.” Daenerys spoke up for the first time during the luncheon. “I think Rhaenys might be a bit much for sweet young Myrcella.” She smirked at the elder Targaryen. </p><p>“And you are the epitome of the Maiden, aren’t you Daenerys?.” Came Rhaenys north filled response. Any rebuff that Daenerys had died with a look from Elia. ‘This is not how young ladies act in front of company.’ It seemed to say. </p><p>The rest of the luncheon passed without much excitement. The younger ladies spoke of the tourney, of their excitement at watching the young knights ride in the jousts, to who they would be giving their favour to. </p><p>“I believe that is all the time we have for today ladies.” Elia spoke as she stood from the table, her ladies following suit, before she exited the room shadowed by Rhaenys, Daenerys and Ser Lewyn. </p><p>Aegon Targaryen</p><p>It was a strange feeling being back in the training yard of Kingslanding with Daemon stood across from him. It reminded him of the days where they first began training, young boys barely able to hold the swords aloft let alone swing them. Their excitement that day was unparalleled. </p><p>“Busy daydreaming brother or are you just trying to delay the inevitable?.” Aegon spoke and Daemons head snapped round to see his brother standing there with a shit eating grin. </p><p>“By the inevitable you mean me knocking you on your arse, right?. That’s how I remember our spars ending at least.” Daemon said as he readied himself and got in to a wide stance. </p><p>Aegon made the first move, a lunge aimed at Daemons centre, a move that was easily parried before their blades met once more. Left and right the brothers played the song of steel, their blades meeting and parting with great speed. Aegon had the advantage of strength whereas Daemon was swifter and more technical. Their first spar didn’t last long, ending with Aegon in the dirt and his brothers blade at his neck. </p><p>“I yield.” Aegon said breathlessly as he grabbed his brothers arm and pulled himself up. “You’ve gotten better.” </p><p>“Aye, that much is true.” His brother readily agreed, a cocky grin plastered on his face. </p><p>He wanted so bad to ask his brother of his time up North fighting the wildlands and exploring Beyond the Wall, yet every time the subject had been brought today a strange look would appear in Daemons eyes, a haunted look that made him wonder if it was as glorious as he first imagined. </p><p>“Now that your here hopefully the ladies of the court will give me some peace.” Aegon chuckled after they’d put away their tourney blades. They sat on one of the benches, quenching their thirst with a few wine skins filled with water. “I swear a new Lord comes before father everyday with an offer of their daughters hands.” </p><p>“The burden of being Crown Prince, brother. Your the most sought after groom, many would murder their families if it meant wedding you to their daughters.” Daemon chuckled, it was true though, however disturbing it was, some men would go to great lengths for more power. “Power is a dangerous thing, brother, it can corrupt and destroy.” </p><p>Aegon thought of these words. His brother was right, power was a dangerous thing in the hands of the wrong person. “Power can be a good thing too, Daemon. One can achieve great things with the right amount of power. Look at what our ancestors did with the 7 kingdoms.” </p><p>“Look at what Tywin Lannister did with the Reynes.” Came Daemons retort. “Butchered. Right down to the last babe, all because his father was soft and allowed himself to be ridiculed.” </p><p>Aegon pondered on his brothers words the whole night. He thought of his grandfather, Aerys. Had it been the power of being King that turned him mad? Or did the gods truly flip a coin? </p><p>Come morning he still had no answer to his question. </p><p>The Old Lion. </p><p>The foolish dragon had refused him once more, declining the offer of his granddaughter for Prince Aegon, or his grandson for Princess Rhaenys. Once more he’d been made a fool of by that family, first at the hand of that monster Aerys, now at the hand of his son. Tywin had left the council room in haste, his request of leave just being above protocol his anger had been so great. </p><p>The dragon would rue the day he declined the Old Lions offer of alliance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am still looking for a beta and/or co writer. Please comment if you are interested. Also I may add more to this chapter later on.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am looking for a co writer and beta if anyone is interested! I’m not sure how often I will post but I will make sure this story is complete.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>